Better in time
by Noel Fair
Summary: Songfic Ele deixa-a, ela perde-se ate o encontrar.


Its been the longest winter without you

**Oi!**

**Mais uma songfic sobre a minha personagem preferida de Naruto D**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Como sempre… Naruto não é meu ou a Ino ficava com o Gaara : D**

Its been the longest winter without you

(Tem sido o mais longo inverno sem você)

I didnt know where to turn to

(Eu não sabia aonde procurar)

See somehow I cant forget you

(Ver qualquer coisa, sem poder esquecer-lo)

After all that we've been through

(Depois de tudo o que tivemos)

Ino levantou-se. Olhou pela janela e viu a neve a cair, como nos últimos dias.

Olhou à volta. Aquele quarto trazia tantas lembranças, lembranças dele, lembranças dos bons momentos que passaram juntas naquele quarto, naquela cama. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face. Ino limpou-a e levantou-se seguindo para o quarto de banho para tomar um banho bem quente e esquecer o passado, sobretudo esquece-lo.

go in, come in

(Indo e vindo)

thought i heard a knock

(Escutei alguém bater)

who's there? no one

(Quem era? Ninguém)

thinking that i deserved it

(Fico pensando aqui, "eu mereço isso")

now i realize that i really didnt know

(Notei agora que eu realmente não entendia)

you didnt notice, you mean everything

(E você não me dizia que já entendia tudo)

quickly im learning, to love again

(Mas rápido eu vou aprendendo, a amar novamente)

all i know is, i'm gon' be ok  
(Tudo o que eu sei é, vou ficar bem)

Saiu do banho e pareceu ouvir o som da campainha. Vestiu o roupão de banho e foi ver quem seria. Ninguém…

Repetiu para si mesma "ninguém".

Voltou ao seu quarto e sentou-se na cama, enquanto secava o seu longo cabelo loiro.

"Eu mereço isso?" deu um suspiro pesado e cheio de tristeza.

" Estava tudo bem, então porquê…?"

Pensou, ponderou, em tudo durante horas, e a ideia que lhe ocorria era que ele só tinha brincado com os seus sentimentos. Fora tão burra ao ponto de pensar que alguém que não sabia amar o tivesse feito sem mais nem menos com ela. Justo com ela.

- Fui uma diversão…

Suspirou novamente indo até à janela, vendo as pessoas passear nas ruas, fazendo a sua rotina.

- Mas eu aprendo com os meus erros… e eu… vou aprender a amar novamente… talvez não da maneira que te amei Itachi, mas eu vou amar… eu vou ficar bem… eu sei que vou.

Sorriu. Um sorriso meio falso, mas cheio de esperança no futuro.

thought i couldnt live without you

(Pensei que eu não poderia viver sem você)

its gonna hurt when it heals to

(Vai doer quando isso tudo passar)

it'll all get better in time

(Mas tudo ficará melhor com o tempo)

eventhough i really love you

(Mesmo que eu realmente ame você)

im gonna smile cause i deserve to

(Eu irei sorrir, porque eu mereço também)

it'll all get better in time

(E tudo ficará melhor com o tempo)

"Fui ingénua, pensei que não podia viver sem ti, dói, mas vai passar. Eu amei-te como nunca amei ninguém. Continuo a amar, é verdade, mas tu não me iras ver chorar, e eu irei sorrir, pois eu sei que há um futuro, um futuro sem ti. O Futuro que eu mereço, sim, porque eu mereço um futuro, e vou ficar melhor com o tempo, eu sei que vou" pensou.

how could i turn on the tv

(Como eu vou ligar a TV?)

without something there to remind me

(Sem que tenha algo lá pra me fazer lembrar)

was it all that easy

(Foi tudo muito fácil?)

to just put aside your feelings

(Pra você por um basta em seus sentimentos)

Sentou-se no sofá a olhar para a Televisão apagada. Olhou para o relógio. Normalmente viam televisão aquela hora. Os programas dele. Como ligar a Televisão sem se lembrar dos momentos ali passados?

Ino suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia. Será que tinha sido assim tão fácil acabar tudo? Não lhe teria causado nenhum dano? Nenhum desgosto, um sufoco, algo?

if im dreaming

(Se eu estou sonhando)

dont wanna let, hurt my feelings

(Não deixe, ferir meus sentimentos)

Estaria a sonhar? Sonho? Não… pesadelo, sim! Doía tanto…

Se era um sonho… então porque não conseguia acordar? Porque ELE não a acordava daquele pesadelo horrível?

but thats the path, i believe in

(Mas se esse é o caminho, estou acreditando)

and i know that, time will heal it

(Pois eu sei que, o tempo vai curar-lo)

you didnt notice, you mean everything

(E você não me dizia que já entendia tudo)

quickly im learning, to love again

(Mas rápido eu vou aprendendo, a amar novamente)

all i know is, i'm gon' be ok

(Tudo o que eu sei é, vou ficar bem)

Não, não era um sonho, era real. E ela tinha de seguir em frente. O tempo passa, a dor vai, e ela seria feliz novamente. Não precisaria mais dele. Ela ia aprender a amar de novo, e desta vez com a pessoa certa. Ela ia ficar bem.

thought i couldnt live without you

(Pensei que eu não poderia viver sem você)

its gonna hurt when it heals to

(Vai doer quando isso tudo passar)

it'll all get better in time

(Mas tudo ficará melhor com o tempo)

eventhough i really love you

(Mesmo que eu realmente ame você)

im gonna smile cause i deserve to

(Eu irei sorrir, porque eu mereço também)

it'll all get better in time

(E tudo ficará melhor com o tempo)

Sonhos, uma vida planeada com ele, tudo isso tinha sido destruído. Ela que disse que não conseguia viver sem ele, agora estava a aprender a viver, a viver de verdade. Ela sabia que ia ficar bem, mas aquela dor era imensa. Ela tenha os amigos, tinha muitos amigos… mas seriam eles capazes de a ajudar naquele momento?

Mas, com o tempo tudo ficará bem.

since theres no more you and me

(Quando não houver mais "você e eu")

its time i let you go so i can be free

(Esta na hora: eu te deixo ir para que eu possa ser livre)

and live my life how it should be

(E viver a minha vida como ela deve ser)

no matter how hard it is ill be fine without you

(Não importa o quão difícil seja, vou ficar bem sem você)

yes i will

(sim, eu vou)

Agora não havia compromissos, ela era livre, livre para realmente viver. Para amar novamente. Para amar verdadeiramente alguém. Ela deixou-o ir. Foi tornando-se cada vez mais fácil, dia para dia, porque ela tinha os amigos, ela tinha ele, ela não precisava mais de Itachi. Ela ia ficar bem sem ele, não era ele que ela realmente amava. Depois de ele ir, ela descobriu a pessoa que mais amava, a pessoa que esteve sempre lá mesmo sem ela perceber. Ele esteve lá… ele esperou por ela… ele…

thought i couldnt live without you

(Pensei que eu não poderia viver sem você)

its gonna hurt when it heals to

(Vai doer quando isso tudo passar)

it'll all get better in time

(Mas tudo ficará melhor com o tempo)

eventhough i really love you

(Mesmo que eu realmente ame você)

im gonna smile cause i deserve to

(Eu irei sorrir, porque eu mereço também)

it'll all get better in time

(E tudo ficará melhor com o tempo)

Fora cega por tanto tempo.

Pensara que não sobreviveria sem Itachi e afinal era ele que estava lá para a apoiar. Quando ela discutia com Itachi, era com ele que ela ia ter, era ele que a ouvia. Sonhos, planos, era com ele que desabafava e sonhava. Como não o tinha visto?

Agora sabia que ele estava lá.

Hoje deu-lhe um anel, e prometeu-lhe que aquele anel significava mais que uma simples amizade, mais que um simples namoro, algo de grande responsabilidade, um verdadeiro compromisso. Ela sorriu e aceitou o seu pedido.

Ela ficou melhor com o tempo, ela descobriu-o…

…Gaara

**Tão ficou bom?**

**D**

**Espero comentários vossos **

**Gaara: momento de criatividade da miúda por favor carreguem no botãozinho a baixo ou ela não vai parar de me chatear**

**Ana: GAARA!  
Gaara: onegai u.u**

**Arigatou minna **

**sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino**


End file.
